the Twins of Life
by freakblueangel
Summary: Five years ago, he choose a life without the love of his life believing that he is trailing into a life he thought where happiness is reality… but the conspiracy of fate and envy pulled him in the opposite path…
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Please bear with me, this is my first fanfiction and this is my first story to write. I hope you like it, but this will be a short story maybe up to three chapters only. Also, some of my ideas are inspired by the Cloud9bySugar's "Currently Broken" that is my ultimate favourite fanfic here but the storyline of this is different, just some scenes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any of its character.

Intro:

Five years ago, he choose a life without the love of his life believing that he is trailing into a life he thought where happiness is reality… but the conspiracy of fate and envy pulled him in the opposite path…

Chapter 1:

**"Pizza!"** **"Steak!" "Pizza!" "Steak!"** is heard from the two arguing little kids in the middle of an aisle of a grocery store. The little boy has midnight blue eyes with black hair while the little girl also have a black hair but with cornflower blue eyes.

**"Okay okay, that's enough arguing, what did it told you about arguing to your brother, Kayla?" **says Serena to her kids.

"**I shouldn't argue because he is eight minutes older than I am…I should say...Sorry Darren!"** then the little boy said **"Sorry too Kayla, as the only boy in the family I am the protector!"** (shouting the last part)

"**Okay, very well & because you two knows how to say sorry…with your help, will have both, one for lunch & one for dinner"** The **"Yippee!"** sound can be heard by most of the customers. Then the three of them walk on the supermarket to find the ingredients needed to their food.

However, minutes later out of boredom the two kids walked away from their mother and begin to stroll around the grocery store while their mom is busy choosing the meat for steak in the fresh market area of the store. The twins is lost in the drinks and beverages side of the mart.

"**Hey man! Look at those kids, they are so cute."** Pointing to the twins who are loitering around and arguing which side they should come back. **"I remember when we are little kids…the three of us are just like them: loitering around while our parents are busy shopping with the food and goods."**

**"The three of us…yeah right…Andrew…I miss it…I miss Us…I wonder where she is now…I hated myself for…"** but before Darien can continue, long brown haired man walked beside them, **"Hey Dare! Look at those little things… if I am already drunk with these beers we are buying, I could conclude that Sere told you the** **truth that she is pregnant before the divorce…and they are that thing…oh oh…not yet drunk!"** _I am not yet drinking, but hey the two kids exactly looks like Darien here, though_

**"Sorry Dare, but I must agree with Nathan on this one."** While this is being said, with his gut feelings, the black haired man walk over to the kids with the only thing in mind _what if she was really pregnant? Oh my God please please please._

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's the chapter two…hope you like it! Bear with me if you found any wrong grammars…let me know =)

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon

Chapter 2:

Darien walked to the two kids, being followed by Andrew and Nathan and said: "**Hey Kiddos, are you lost?" **

"**Mommy said don't talk to strangers" **said the young boy.

"**Yes we're lost, we do not know how to go back to the chicken area, we left mommy there to stroll down because its kinda boring there…" **the little girl being talkative but stopped when the her brother glared at her and said"

"**Shut up, I will tell mom that you are talking to strangers." **

"**Hey! He doesn't look a stranger when I a, loking at him…he looks like a big you!"** Kayla said.

"**Idiot! If he looks like me, that means he looks like you too…remember we are twins?" **said Darren.

"**Then I will tell mommy that you said bad words! Don't you know that idiot is a bad word"**

"**Hey…" **but before the little boy can continue, even the three adults are so astonished with the arguing kids, Andrew have to cut them off.

"**Hey kiddos...to solve it…I am Andrew, Darien here and this is Nathan… there you are…we are not anymore strangers because you have our name…hehehe"**

"**Okay…you are not anymore strangers to us we know you Mr. Andrew, mom said that strangers are people we do not know." **from the little boy.

"**Now, you know us but how about you little ones?"** said amazed Darien.

"I am Kaitlyn and he is Darren Tsukino, and like he said we are twins, so that makes the three of us looks a like! This is so exciting Darren, c'mon lets find mom and tell her we have a triplet!"

"Its not possible! Triplets and Twins are supposed to equal in size and age!

While the group amazingly observed the two quarreling kids again listening to the two kids that starting Serena is worriedly walking to the aisles near the wet & fresh area.

_Oh no they did it again, I am not even making it to the 5__th__ minute of choosing the chicken, they are not in the place again. For the nth time I will call for help in the pager again…I should discipline those beloved of mine and tell them the worst possible scenarios."_

But after 10 minutes of worriedly searching for the kids, she gave up and go the customer service.

"**Oh hey Ms Tsukino, uhmm the let me guess? The twins escaped again?"** said the smiling customer service representative while readying the paging system.

With the look of embarrassment while scratching the back of her neck, Serena replied **"Uhmm, yes Molly. Those kids they always tend to stroll whenever we are having our weekly grocery. This time Darren is wearing a blue shirt and khaki short with nike rubber shoes, and Kaitlyn is wearing a white hello kitty tshirt and a pink shorts with pnk sandals."**

Back in the boys & twins group:

"Paging to our staff who can see or approach the little twins, Kaitlyn and Darren Tsukino who are wearing ...kindly assist them to the customer service. Thank you very much" was heard in the whole supermarket from the paging system.

While the paging system said the Tsukino as susrname of the kids. Darien's face paled almost losing his balance. While the other two guys swallowed hard upon hearing the paging device.

"Oh no! twin sis, did you hear that?"

"waaaahhhh…Mom beat us again to the customer service before we go back to her area…we upset her again…" said the wailing Kaitlyn.

"Serena Tsukino, is she your mommy?" two sets of eyes widen in shock "Mr. Nathan, you know our Mom? C'mmon can you accompany us to her?" asked Kaitlyn with a puppy look in her eyes.

"O…ooof course! We know her…lets go! Its been a while since the last time I saw her." _I want this kids to be mine…but after what I have done…do I deserve them?" _

With curiosity and shocked of the situation, Andrew blurted out "Who is your Dad?" and he just received a sad look from the little girl and an I don't know whisper from the other kid. Then the group continue walking, the three guys each lost in their thoughts:

From _I hope I did not said that to him…I just think that he was so unfair with Sere and Jason that time…though I love them all they are victims of that bitch_

In Andrew's mind running _oh no…I just think they are really meant to be…its just like life and fate are like twins, entertwined with each other…so as the happiness and sadness…and that is what happen to this two bestfriends of mine…I hope its true and Darien goes back to his old happy self._

Darien has been silently praying _please let them forgive me if what I am feeling is true…I do not deserve them I do not deserve to be happy after what I have done to my serena…but I want this kids already…they all have Sere's attitude…so cute…so adorable…I just hope for the best…_


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

_Italic words are thoughts/thinking_

"**Mommy... I am sorry it's so boring that we need to walk but we forgot that you are busy choosing the fresh products. Forgive us?"** the little boy said upon reaching the customer service counter.

"**Babies, please next time be cautious. What if there is a crazy stranger that steal you from me?"** replied Serena in a loud stern voice without yet looking to the people who accompanied the kids to her but kneeling in front of the kids.

A loud coughing was heard in that back of the kids that cause Serena to blushed in embarrassment for being loud, standing while saying "**Sorry for another mishap of my twins, Thank you for..."** she cannot continue the words upon meeting a very familiar green eye of a blond man that has one of those killer smiles if her childhood. **"Oh my God, Andrew is that you?!" **without looking to the other men, Serena run and hug the guy. **"Oh hey Sere, my I miss you so much! Where have you been? Are these little munchkins are yours?" **said Andrew while giving Serena teddy bear hug. **"Too much questions, one question at a time please?" **laughing Sere responded while looking around.

Her cornflower blue eyes met the midnight blue eyes of her ex-husband who was also her childhood best friend. The tears of Sere's eyes from five years ago came back running to both of their minds:

"_Serena I will go straight to the point, I want divorce. I am sorry but we are married for five years, the people are asking why I still do not have heirs. Though our parents and grandparents do not pressure us…I want children…I am sorry but I think you cannot give them to me, and I feel that we are growing apart…I got Rei pregnant…"_

"_But Darien we got married when I was 16 I am only 21 now" replied Serena._

"_Serena I am already 27, I do not want just child, and I want children… I am an only child…I want a big family of my own."_

"_And I just found out this afternoon that I am pregnant, I am planning to surprise you" replied his wife with tears in the eyes_

_Darien yelled at her "Serena you do are lying being pregnant, no need I know you just want to keep me, but Rei needs me more than you now. She carries my child."_

"_But Darien… I told Rei this morning, she told me that she will help me to organize a surprise for you"_

"_Shut up! I do not know you anymore, you are not the Serena I know because she do not know how to lie and she understands the weight of the situation"_

"_But Darien…" she did not finished the sentence because Darien already walking to the door. Upon hearing the hard shutting of the door, Serena fell on the bed crying to sleep, and waking up due to her morning sickness, she came across with an envelope containing the divorce papers..._

While the flashback happening to the two ex-lovers…another memory was being run down to the Andrew is also having a flashback.

"_Andrew…I love her too much that it hurt to see her hurting…but hearing her make up stories like she is also pregnant just to keep me with her sparked my anger…she does not need to do it… I love her…but I want family of my own, children to play with and teach and guide…she cannot give me that…we are not in pills or whatsoever but she is still not pregnant"_

"_Dammit Darien…you promised to protect her no matter what remember? But you are the number one hurting her…why not give her a chance to show you the truth"_

"_I just know she is lying, I do not know why but ever since we became friends with the other girls…she became so possessive and intimidated…I just know she changed"_

"_No Darien…you are the one who changed since we became friends with that bitch Rei, Serena is still the sweetest and most understanding with a big heart girl I know… you changed…you do not even hug or kiss her in public you know…and ever since she is hurting that is why she felt intimidated because you do not show her the love you gave her before we met the other girls."_

"_No Andrew, you are just not open minded…and I think I am beginning to love rei, she is giving me this wonderful gift of life…and if I will listen to Sere's lies…I might lose my baby, Rei cannot live with that humiliation, she might abort OUR child." _

"_But know this Shields, I will protect her and if true which I believe is true…I will protect them…but if you come back to your mind and realize that Rei is a true bitch, I will still accept you as my best friend with my open arms. " Andrew finished walking out to the bar they are drinking. _

Feeling a touch in her legs, Serena woke up in her flashback **"Mommy mommy, they are the guys that brought us here, you know Mr. Andrew?"** said Kaitlyn and Darren said **"hmmm…now I remember Mr. Andrew looks like the picture we have in our albums in the house, he is mommy's bestfriend ever! Right mommy?!"** but the kids did not received any reply. Their mother who looks like getting sick and paler passed out.

Luckily, Darien's with his presence of mind and agility catches her before she fell on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews and follows, I was so afraid that no one will want to read my story. Thank you so much!_

_Again, please bear with me.. my story ever…english is not my mother toughe, so please forgive me if there I am grammatically wrong for some.._

_Standard Disclaimer: SM story and characters not mine=)_

_Chapter four: _

Since the kids do not know the direction going home, Andrew as medical practitioner decided that it will be better to Serena to take a rest in their hotel suite. He understand that the fainting spell is due to the overwhelming unexpected surprise seeing her husband with the company of their innocent twins.

"**Thank you for not letting mama fall..."** Darren said to his unknown father.

"**Do you know each other? It looks like mommy is scared of you...oh no Darren! maybe they are a bad guys!"** said the little girl.

"**Yes maybe..but no…because they are with Uncle Andrew, remember our photo album?" **Darren replied to her sister while grinning to their now, uncle.

"**Uncle, how do you know mommy, please tell us stories… are you one of the awesome threesome that both Gramy Irene & Gramy Selene talks about?" **said Katie while her brother is nodding.

Wide eyes, Darien asked his children, **"Gramy Irene? Who is she?"** _No it can't be that my mother knows about my kids, could she? Maybe they hate me too much for what I did to Sere…after all she is like a daughter she wished for…_

"**hihii…Gramy Irene is our other grandmom, she has beautiful black hair just like Darren's." **Said Katie. "Granny Selene has long blonde hair just like mine and mom's…and we have also two Grady…one is Grady Ken, mommy's dad and the other name is Grady Damien, he is…." before she can continue, Andrew cut her off observing the reaction of Darien who looks like ready to kill. **"Hey kiddos, you want to answer your first question right, yes! I am one of the awesome threesome! Do you want to hear the story?" **_Oh no it looks like Darien is out for blood of his parents…I know its wrong to keep the grandkids a secret...but the divorce not only hurt the two of them…but all of us…_

_Flashback of Andrew:_

_Darien is the son of Damien and Irene, while Serena is daughter of Kenneth & Selene. The two is third in line of the Shields-Tsukino Holdings (STH), one of the biggest holding company in different industries. _

_The prior generations of the two families are best of friends, making the young Darien and Serena brought as childhood best friends also. The two grew up together with Andrew, son of one of the top executive, shareholder, and most trusted employee. _

_The three are became super friends but while the two boys share the same age. Serena is your by six years. When Darien and Andrew entered High school, they started to have girlfriends here and there. The two made friends with other classmates: Matthew, Nathan, Zachary, and Jason. The group became the most popular heartbreaker in their school._

_While Serena became close to girls in their family circle with the help of Andrew's sister Mina. Amy is a brainy daughter of the Tsukino's family doctor. And, Lita who is a daughter of the head Chefs of the STH's hotel conglomerate. At the tender age of 12, these four ladies is already shows to be beautiful. _

_By the age of 19, because of his brains and hardwork Darien graduated in college. Now, he had a time for his girl bestfriend again and he took every change to invite her to hang out anywhere or tutor her if she needed it, he saw the hungry looks t Serena of his school friends and any other boys, or worst men who is already old enough to be her uncle. While Serena, the ost innocent creature remains simple and oblivious to her beauty, he realized that Serena is the most beautiful angel for him. She knew everything about him, she cares for him and understand everything. She is the most important gorl in his life. At this age, he decided that he loves Sere and will marry her already when she comes to the legal age. After the realization, with a surprised of everyone he stopped being playboy. _

_Of course, when he talked to his uncle Kenneth and auntie Irene, the couple decided that it is the best for their daughter because they do ot want her to feel the pain of being heartbroken, and they trust Darien that he will never do that to their daughter. With their blessing, he became serious in courting Serena, the way she deserves. Flowers, stuff toys, chocolates. Dinners, movies, outings, and travels. Everything and everything were given to her by Darien. While Serena, also gives anything to Darien and do whatever he wanted her to do, she became the best girlfriend Darien had. _

_With the glee of both of their parents, they the two became couple and got married when Serena became 16. The two became the happiest couple. Until, a certain Rei Hino became an employee to one of the offices of the company._

While Andrew is having those flashbacks, Darien is being hunt by his own past:

_It was midnight after they attended a Charity Ball organized and sponsored by their family company. _

"_Serena, we need to talk…" _

"_Sure Baby, what is it my love?" answered Serena. _

"_Uhmmm Sere…I am sorry…I really do not know how to start this…but I really need to to this…." _

"_Darien, you are making me nervous, is it that we cannot pursue our scheduled trip? Its okay, its alright we can postponed it always my love, when you are not busy with the company with all our parents training you as next CEO…I will call our office in Japan and tell them that we are not coming, kay?"_

_In Darien's mind he is thinking 'Oh God…I hope its just it…'_

"_Look Serena…its not that easy…I sorry I love you so much, we've been childhood bestfriends…we are lovers almost since kids…I am your first boyfriend…you never dated except me." _

"_Darien, what's this all about? You are making me nervous. I know this past few months I am getting insecure and jealous that make our relationship on the rocks… and now you are taking in memory lane conversation..hehe..sorry I am babbling. "_

"_Yes, Sere you are right we are fighting for almost a year already. I think its not just your insecurities. You have the right to be jealous, you are my wife and about those gossips and talks that you are hearing…" _

"_Dare what about those gossips?" _

"_Please Sere, let me just continue the talk, don't interrupt"_

_Darien took a deep breathe before continuing. _

"_Hayyy…Serena I will go straight to the point, I want divorce. I am sorry but we are married for five years, the people are asking why I still do not have heirs. Though our parents and grandparents do not pressure us…I want children…I am sorry but I think you cannot give them to me, and I feel that we are growing apart…I got Rei pregnant…"_

"_But Darien we got married when I was 16 I am only 21 now" replied Serena._

"_Serena I am already 27, I do not want just child, and I want children… I am an only child…I want a big family of my own."_

"_And I just found out this afternoon that I am pregnant, I am planning to surprise you" replied his wife with tears in the eyes_

_Darien yelled at her "Serena you are lying being pregnant, no need! I know you just want to keep me, but Rei needs me more than you now. She carries my child."_

"_But Darien… I told Rei this morning, she told me that she will help me to organize a surprise for you"_

"_Shut up! I do not know you anymore, you are not the Serena I know because she do not know how to lie and she understands the weight of the situation"_

"_But Darien…" she did not finished the sentence because Darien already walking to the door. Upon hearing the hard shutting of the door, Serena fell on the bed crying to sleep, and waking up due to her morning sickness, she came across with an envelope containing the divorce papers..._

_Damn, I do not like to make her cry, I love her more that I love her when we are kids, but Rei…she carries my child. I will learn to love her in time and because of the child I can moved on from Serene. This is what I want…a child...children…and Rei is already gving me what I want…but I do love Serena…What if its true that she is pregnant? But no! she just wanted to trap me. She loves me so much that she cannot let go of me. But I know, someday she will forgive me._

Darien waked up of his flashbacks when he heard Nathan's asking the kids what they would like to eat since its already lunchtime.

_Oh God! I have wronged the love of my life…if only I trusted the people around us that Rei is that bitch and a slut…I will never do that to Sere…and of course, my good friend Jason, I need to find him and also beg forgveness. Damn Hino, that lie cause the pai, not just me but to both of them. I will correct everything… I need to correct the wrong. So help me God. Even if I need to kiss her feet to beg forgiveness…_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi sorry for the delay! Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, & follows. I really appreciate it 

_Standard Disclaimer: SM story and characters not mine=)_

_Chapter 5:_

While Serena fell asleep, she came to the dream world of her memory:

_Its been a month since night of the Charity Ball, in the days past Serena's habit fell, if she is not crying, she is eating, sleeping, and worst just hugging the their wedding picture. Darien disappeared in thin air after he filed an emergency leave in their office; he is the President of the STH while his father is Co-Chairman with Kenneth. _

_A knock came from Serena's bedroom, and Andrew's voice was heard: "Serena that is enough I am coming in." and she replied "No, I don't like, leave me alone!" but Andrew already unlocked the door using the emergency key. _

"_Look Serena, don't argue, I decided that I will tell auntie & uncle what is happening, not yet to Darien's parents. It is not healthy for you or the baby" said Andrew while sitting in the side of the bed while looking at Serena's slouching form. "The elders, the whole office believed that you two slip away for a second honeymoon Sere, and after all the gossips & issues between the you two, they are so happy thinking you will be again the happiest couple. Don't you feel guilty, not with the other people, but with Auntie Selene? She supports you, heck she is not just your mother but a best friend more than Darien & I. At least tell her the good news? Serena, you have a child in your womb, it needs to be nourished & your stress makes the baby stress…at least talk to me, cry on my shoulder, and tell me what you are thinking. In that way, I can help you, we can help you…"_

_After a few almost hour of silence, while crying, she replied "Oh Andrew, what will I do without you?! And yes, you are right I should tell my parents the truth, but most of all I should take care of my baby. Can you go accompany me to the doctor? I was planning to do that after I tell Darien…but…" She was cut off by Andrew, "Sere, I am so happy to bring you to the doctor? Tomorrow is fine?" "No Andy Bear! Right now! I want to do it before I go to my parents…" "Oh, okay if that is what you want! Get ready I will wait to you in the living room" _

_Another moment of silence was met when Serena spoke: What gone wrong Andy? We were so in love, he is so into me…we are good friends with Rei. When Jason referred her to me, I was the one who interviewed her… I already felt something was off she's like the annoying gold diggers that you date in college… but I accepted her because I saw something positive in her, I ask the group HR to hire her to be your assistant in the hospital since she does not have proper education to be in other subsidiaries needs. Then, when you said that you are firing her for personal reason…I pity her….I did not believe in you when you said that she is seducing you...I am sorry for that." Andrew remained silent also flashing back the things, but he refused to interrupt Serena because he wanted her to release the things she is keeping for a while. "Ha, remember when you told me not to believe her, and I answered you that you have a reputation in women…well she told me exactly what you have been doing since we were teens. I also said that Darien is lucky because he already found me as his true love. He does not need those one night stands and gold digging models… you know what she told me? She said you harassed her, you invited her for dinner but she refused because you are his boss…heck I believed her and talked to Darien to hire her as extra assistant even he does not need another one."_

"_Serena, well I also told this to Darien and you that time but I think Rei has this talent of manipulating people, what happen to that moment is she invited me but I refused, from the beginning she is hitting on me, duh…she doesn't even wear scrub suit! She wears those mini and micro skirts…after a while I realized that she is a cold hearted bitch especially with patients, you know I love having charity cases twice a week… that's the time I observed it, she did not get along with them… then it happen she asked me to a dinner and told me we should date because it will be good to my reputation that I have steady girlfriend… I refused; I cannot have a girlfriend that has no heart for the others…" Andrew said._

"_Oh Andrew! I am sorry…I do not know why I trusted her so much that I did not even weigh your side, I am really sorry that.." before she continued Andrew interrupted. "Sere, that happened two years ago, and just like our other friends you became her victim, I understand it because you have a huge heart that you do not see the bad in a person. What important now is to live with the present, move forward to the future while bringing the lessons of the past, so that it won't happen again or least you know who to trust again."_

"_Thank you so much Andy-bear! And you know you are the Godfather of Darren, ok?" "Darren? I see you already decided on the name, and that's good." Andy replied. "Yeah, from the beginning of our marriage, we already decided the names, Dar short for Darren Braison if a boy and Kayla short for Kaitlyn Serenity, but I felt that he is a boy…" _

_Andrew replied: "ahaha..okay, I see you are ready, now I want to get ready…go take a bath you are stinky and looked old because you have been here for a month…while I will ask the cook to prepare something before we head to my clinic and ask my assistant to call Amy that we will visit her. Though our good friend is just a new doctor like me, at least I know she is very good. I take it, you want me to be the godfather-pediatrician of the little one? But if you say no, I am not accepting No for an answer. hahaha"_

"_Andy I am thinking, I want to build my own..? You know, everything I have is from my parent's or Darien's… I am a business major, why not start on my own? You said earlier that I need to go forward and move on…but I cannot do it here, everything in here in America, has a reminder of Darien…you said I should bring the lesson of the past, I will but also I will move forward" uttered Serena. _

"_Sere, we will talk things later…I want you to go get ready take a bath and maybe you can think again, you know it's a very big decision, I take it you want to move in another place? It's a very big decision my dear…go prepare and we'll continue this later."_

_A little later, they ate in the dining table and headed to the ST General Hospital that is also owned by the STH, where Andrew is working as Pediatrician and Amy, the Director's daughter and also childhood friend of the three best friends, is working as OB Gyne. _

_After few tests Amy came back to the clinic hugging her friend, "Oh Serena, congratulations! Yes you are three weeks pregnant… and the heartbeat is actually for two…we should celebrate this, you should tell Darien…" but she was interrupted by Andrew seeing that Serena's tears is not just tears of happiness but also longing "Hey Amy, uhmmm I think we need to sit and relax first…we need to explain certain things with you."_

_They had explained Amy the situation after making her promise that no one should know, even her long-time boyfriend and also their friend, Zack or their other friends: couples Lita & Nathan who is working under the Food & Hotel group, Mina & Malcom, and Jason from the Fashion, Advertising and Electronics group of STH. All have been friends because they are children of the Executives of the Holding company, their parents is also been trusted employees of the company. And because of friendship and love, the third generation also decided to work in their expertise with the stocks and stakes of their parents._

"_Serena, as a doctor I am sworn on the patients doctor relations and confidentiality, I respect you if you want to keep this a secret. But as a friend, isn't it better to tell them?" Amy said._

"_But Amy I want to spare Jason to the hurt he will feel. You know when he introduce Rei to our group, I have seen that Andrew will be left alone as the 'Playboy' because I saw in him that he wanted her…I have seen him so mad with Andrew when the harassment issue had risen the other year, and I saw that he became distant… then, when the issues of unfaithfulness of Darien arises these few months, Jason came back to his old playboy self… I am so hurt Amy that it is hard to see another person, another friend to suffer because of what I will say… I don't know, maybe Darien or Rei should tell him their betrayal…but you know if our other girlfriends knew what is happening they will tell their guys, and I don't know what will happen, maybe they will protect me and go against Darien for not just doing it to me but also with Jason. All of us know that he fell in love for the first time…but with the wrong person that bitch Rei." Few moments of silence then she continued "With regards to my twins, I want to move on with my own Amy, and I cannot do it if they knew about my twins, they will insist to be part of my child, and it will be unfair with that 'other' child….Amy, please tell me you will help me find a good doctor to where I wanted or decided to go?" then Amy looked at the pleading eyes of Andrew and reluctantly agreed to her hurting friend... she understood that Andrew is trying to teach Serena to be on her own feet…"_

_-Three days after-_

"_How are you baby, where is Darien? I wish after your 'emergency vacation' the two of you worked it out." Said Selene, while she hugs her daughter upon her arrival at the Tsukino Mansion. _

"_Hi Sere! I hope it's okay if we are here, your parents told us that you have family dinner, and they invited us since its always the format" said Damien while holding a champagne glass and walking with Ken towards his daughter-in-law._

"_Hi Princess, how is my lovely daughter? You look glowing, is there any reason as to why? Where is that husband of yours, taking emergency leave for a month as President… if he is not my son-in-law I will terminate him…" Kenneth said while laughing and kissing her on the cheek. Then followed, "Andrew, son how are you?" "I am okay uncle. Everything is going great in the hospital." Replied Andrew. "That is good to hear, you know that in the next decade you might be the head of the Medical group of the company, you should practice as early as these days." Countered Damien._

_All this time Serena is quiet, preparing for the bomb that she will break. _

"_Shush shush..enough you boys, tonight is not about career and business…you know the rules in our family dinners, family first before the company. Let's go to the family room, I see my son is late, do you want us to take dinner already and wait for him while we eat?" said Irene._

_Nervously Serena replied "Mom, Dad, Mama Irene, Papa Damien…Darien will not come with me to our dinner tonight…nor on the future. Can we talk while we eat please?" The elders curiosity peak at the word of their daughter/in-law. "What do you mean nor in the future my dear?" asked Kenneth and as if scared to hear a news with mother's instinct Selene said while putting her hands to her daughters shoulder, "Common on the dinner table, we prepared food for feast and your grandfathers are there waiting for you."_

"_Serena, how I miss you it's been months since you last visit this two old men, maybe you don't love us anymore?" asked Daniel Shields asked Serena while standing up to hold her. While her grandfather, Rod Tsukino, remain seated at the dinner table looking at his granddaughter with lonely eyes for his beautiful granddaughter. After her meeting with Amy the other day, she decided that she wanted to talk to her grandpa before her parents, he loves her so much and had been the ever supportive in anything she does. She felt at ease and secured trusting her grandpa with her decision._

"_Hello to you too, Grandpa Dani!" greeted Serena with her happy smile but faded when she continued "Sorry that I haven't seen you for a while. There are lots of things in my mind this past to save her from the burden of explaining, her grandpa decided its time to make things known. While giving her daughter a kiss in her cheeks & wiping the lone tear that beginning to flow he said "Okay, all of you go to your seat..lets have dinner first and I will announce something." _

_The dinner though began with heavy atmosphere of worry and nervous became the usual chit-chat to all of them, but Andrew received a call for emergency case to the hospital, knowing Rod will rescue his friend, he decided that the this call is important though before he said goodbye he whispered Serena God bless and good luck. When their dessert is being served, Rod decided to speak to the rest "I have decided that we will forgo the acquisition of the Japan company the Crown, which is restaurant with gaming and arcade station. No, yes they need our help and capitalization to survive their bankruptcy we do not need it to be our subsidiary" Dani attempted to interrupt but the other man held up his hand and said to let him finish. "No, we are not to abandon them into thin air, but I am buying it for my granddaughter, for her to manage and make it grow. She needed a way to a new path of life, and with all her life nurtured and memories are here, Japan is the safest place that I think she will be able to cope up but still with the security of the family." _

"_Dad what are you saying? Why would my daughter need to take a new path? Selene here is training to be in the marketing group of our company." Said Ken and Damien decided to follow "and my son will not be happy if his wife will be long distance to him" The mothers already notice the silent crying of their daughter, hugging her and asking her what the problem is. _

_For Sere's sake, her grandfather told them of the situation: Darien's unfaithfulness and Serena's pregnancy. He also told them that Serena wanted to left to move on and learn how to live without the people that nurtured her. She wanted to be independent women who can withstand everything. He told them that he see it as sign of maturity and it is good that she will know how to be independent because not all of the time they are with her, accept it or not…life can sometimes be short. It was a very long discussion with the father's fuming with Darien, where Kenneth, if not for the sake of his bestfriend wanted to kill his son-in-law for hurting his princess. The mothers is talking to Serena and pleading her not to go in far place and not to keep the children away from them. _

_But, almost midnight it has been decided. Serena will start living in Japan after her first trimester for Selene and Irene to take care of her, then Sammy, Serena's younger brother will transfer school in Japan together with their most trusted servant Artemis, his wife Serena's childhood nanny, Luna and their daughter Diana who will also transfer school. With heavy hearts, the Shields agree to keep everything a secret or Rod threaten to end their friendship and dynasty partnership. They know that Darien was at fault and reluctantly agreed provided that they will be part of the childresn's life. Serena has decided that since Andy was not there, he will also not know when or where she will move because he always believed in destiny of the couple and she thinks that he will plan things to bring them back together, but as for her she understood that Darien do not love her anymore, she does not want to tie Darien to her just because she is pregnant, it is not good for the children to have a family without love. _

_And that is what happen, Serena, Sammy, Artemis, Luna and Dianna moved to Azabu, Japan after two months of that dinner. At first, her father and Damien is with them because they wanted to finalize the bought-out deal of the Crown, and to help Serena adjust on the management of her new company. When she adjusted to her career life while she is half way, her mother and Irene visited her frequently and on the last trimester they temporarily moved to their Japan branch to help Serena until the babies are born. _

_After almost eight months after the Chairty Ball, two bouncy babies are born in Tokyo with the support of her grandfather, parents and former in-laws, Serena survived in the last five years and now managing the Crown with Sammy who already graduated with business degree and continuing a degree in corporate law. Her business is booming and now is known as one of the most prestigious family-theme restaurant and gaming center, but even with the busy schedule she is still hands-on with her children, thus making them so close and love each member of the family. The grandparents and great granddads are also hands on when they have a chance to visit Japan. The secret is still intact even Serena is not ready to go back in the America, so she does not entertain any form of gossip or stories with regards to her former husband... _

_-0-0-0-0-0_

_Thank you for reading, next is Darien's life from the past five years and what happened to him and Rei.. i hope you understand this chapter…but I did my best to portray my imagination…_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi sorry for the long delay because I have the plot in my mind but I cannot put it into words…you know the feeling that if I tell it I can do it in a paragraph but I cannot bloom it to be acceptable:) btw, I hope you like this chapter. This is so short because like I said I can think od the plot but I cannot set it into words..haha…Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, & follows. I really appreciate it=D

_Standard Disclaimer: SM story and characters not mine=)_

_Chapter 6_

While Serena is asleep and Darien in the couch taking care of her, he is having his monologue "Hey my love…you are still beautiful after all these years…even when you are sleeping, my…you still sleep like an oil…I do not know how to tell you when you are awake…but I hope you still listen…but first please forgive me, I was so wrong, I was a selfish brat who do not understand what happiness is really is…and that is you, Serena…because you are my love, my true and only love. I love you so much, even if those kids are not mine or there is no kids involve…I am so regretful to what have done to you…if I need to tell the world how much I love you just to earn your forgiveness…I will make up to you forever and a day…"

Darien stop his monologue, thinking deep of what happen in the last five years while tears continuously falling.

"_Oh Darien… I am so happy that you finally let go of Serena…we can get married and then have a big house, with garden and playground for our baby…" Rei was cut off by Darien by saying "Look Rei, we just had a very long night. I am going now I just check on you and the baby that's why I come here in your apartment." _

"_But Darien, where are you going? Can't you just stay here? I wanna be with you wherever you are please…" Rei said with her demanding tone._

"_Look Rei, I am checking in a hotel, I am sorry but I cannot just live here until the divorce process is over. Just please take care of my baby" Darien replied touching Rei stomach before walking out the apartment. _

_While driving to the hotel Darien talking to himself, "I can't stay to my parent's house yet...they doesn't know what have I done, I still need to settle my baby and her mother first before all those stress that they will feel when my parents reaction come. I just hope that they will not fall into Sere's trap and believe her that she is indeed pregnant…" sighing Darien drove to the hotel where he stayed for the week while he and Rei are in house hunting, or rather mansion hunting upon the woman's insistence. _

_After a week, they finally settled in the French styled mansion they bought to be a 'happy family' but Rei requested that they should travel because when she reach her second trimester she cannot travel because it might cause stress to the baby. And that is what they have exactly did, for the first three months the couple spent travelling across Asia and U.S. and married when they went in Las Vegas because Rei said that she does not want her child born as illegitimate or out of wedlock..._

_When they gone back to their hometown, Darien decided that it time to meet his parents but he needed to go to the office. So he decided to go in his office at the29th floor, while the Co-Chairmen occupied the 30__th__, the top floor._

"_Uh hum, good morning Sir Darien! I am afraid that you cannot go inside Sir" said his secretary._

"_Melissa, what are you saying? That is my office you know. I am starting to work now, my leave is done. I have finished the personal things I need to finish."_

"_I am so sorry Mr. Shield, but your father occupied your office a month after your leave of absence. I tried to contact you but I do not know why your phone was answered by Ms Hino, she said that you are on leave and it is more important than anything else and do not bother to call again. I tried and tried again but I think my number is blocked. Your grandfather occupied the other room in the 30__th__ floor, your father's old office together because he goes as consultant and advisor, he said that he wants his brains to be occupied with the office things than the things you have done… your father's former assistant is now his…so I am your father's currently"_

"_Why did he occupied my office he has his own? And if you have talked to Rei, she would have told me that!" Darien answered calmly but instincts said there is more to it._

"_Actually Sir, it is not my position to tell you, but the beginning I am you assistant. Your father with the approval of the Board with the request of your Daniel Shields who remains to be the biggest shareholder and founder of the company, taken back the President position while your uncle Kenneth filled the CEO position." Darien remain silence after a while so Melissa continued "I am so sorry Darien, I am not just your personal assistant also your friend but after the issues and gossip, and what happen to you and your wife, I think the it is best for the company. The reputation was affected and you know how friendly and carefree Serena is, almost all the partners and clients are friends with her even she is not directly working here. Everybody loves her Sir. And, when Ms Rei posted your wedding and tour photos online, the board started to negatively react…"_

_Darien was stunned when Melissa said that Rei posted the pictures online, because they had the talked before they travel that they still need to keep things a secret due to his and Sere's parents. He sat down on the couch near the Secretary's table while he continues to hold his hair and face palming from time to time, this had been cut off when the office door was heard to open. _

"_Melissa, I need you to deliv… What are you doing here Darien?" Damien said while holding his office door"_

"_Dad.."_

"_Do not father me, three months ago, my son walked away… against his family. I have no son." Angrily Damien shouted to his son._

"_But Dad, can you here me first? I need to do that, I am going to have a child. You and mom both wanted a grandchild, right?"_

"_No Darien, I wanted you to have a child with the person you love…not some home wrecker or a slut.."_

"_Please Dad don't call her that! She is my wife now." _

_Did you know Darien that girl is the girlfriend of one of your bestfriend? You did not just sacrifice your friendship with Serena but also with Jason…heck he even think that he fathered Rei's child." _

"_Stop it Dad, we all know that Jason wanted to be with Rei but she does not wanted him…Maybe he is doing and saying that story to…"_

_He was cutoff by his father: "I really thought that my only son is bright and intelligent but I was so wrong. I deposited to your account, start some of your own business, I do not want to see you again." _

_After that conversation, Darien after some months started his own business and partnered with Andrew which he is seriously managing because Andrew is focusing to his medical career. However, his success was not the answer to his empty heart. _

_After some months his parents accepted him but he is not allowed to have Rei during family dinners and he is still not allowed to be in the company. His parent's said to hi that it is to respect the Tsukino's but in reality, it is to keep safe his knowledge the growing company of Serena which is still under as subsidiary of the company. He is not aware that his mother's constant travelling is due to help settle of his pregnant ex-wife… _

_While all this happening, little by little he is becoming aware of Rei's behavior especially when they needed to give up the mansion because even though he started his business, their money is not the same with the money he has under his family's company. He became attentive to Rei's constant reckless shopping, and boastful attitude towards smaller people, as she called them. He becoming to realize that Rei is the same Rei that all the gossips and stories are…not the Rei she portrayed in front of him… fighting become an everyday activity to the couple because of Rei's arrogance and impulsive buying. The profit they are gaining to their real estate leasing is just almost enough due because of Rei's 'social activities' but it is too late to go back to the life he had left for the mother of his child…it is too unfair to the child to grow without a father…but he also was awaken that maybe Serena's side of story might be true…but when he decided to search for her, no one knew…not even Andrew or his parents…as they said._

_After eight months, Rei gave birth…which also became the reason of their divorce…_

"_ahhhhh…Darien my water broke!" Rei was yelling to his husband who was preparing the dinner. "Rei! Hold on let's go to the hospital." After hours of labor, their son was born but not a what Darien picture his child. The baby has dirty blond hair and brown eyes, this made Darien recall his conversation with his father when he gone back from his leave "…he even think he fathered Rei's child…" before he think of undergoing paternity test, he wanted first to detest his doubts, he asked Rei if she has blonds in the family and answered him that she had…but his doubts and insticts still unsettled but he cannot seek advise to his mom who is absent to his life since the previous month saying they need a grand vacation to Japan with his father and the Tsukino's. Unknown to him, Serena gave birth to a boy-girl twin in Japan and his/her parents and grandfathers are excited to take care of the kids._

_After the first year birthday of the child that unsettling feeling is still there so he decided to have the talk "Rei we need to talk..i want Carlos and I to undergo paternity test…"_

"_What! Why would you do that?! Are you doubting that you are his father? What kind of person are you?" She replied angrily while fake crying to hide her nervousness. Darien Carlos is one year old you are close to him as he is to you, and you are doubtingyour paternity? How dare you!"_

"_Look Rei, I understand why you are so angry. But I had my agent to character investigate you, and no…you do not have any blond relatives...i just don't know but after one year…Carlos is getting to be Carbon Copy of Jason!"_

_The paternity test gave finalization to Darien's nerves, the test was negative. He did not fathered Rei's son. And the divorce process started right after he confirm his suspicious and he even applied for the custody of the child seeing Rei was unfit. He had the custody to Carlos but he gave up the custody to Jason when Rei confessed the truth. _

_As for Darien, he unsuccessfully searched for Serena, that not even his parents are helping him. Knowing that the girl is still hurting, yet they know that he is already forgiven but the successful life and happiness that Serena has, they continued their promise to hide her location for the benefit of ther sanity her heart._

_He is idiot to leave the true love of his life…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Standard Disclaimer: SM story and characters not mine=)_

A rggghhh… sorry for yet another long delay! The first time I post this story I told myself that this will be a short story with 4 or 5 chapters but now we are on chapter 7 already & my mind is bleeding how to write what's on my mind:/ geezzz you know that? You have a lot on your mind but I do know how to put it on writings…oh well enough of the chitchats…hope you will like this chapter…

Chapter 7:

"**Hi Mr Darien, the Pizza & the Chicken from Shakey's that Uncle Andrew **_(since he & Nathan requested to be called as "uncle")_**ordered is here already, is it okay if me & twinsis eat beside Mommy?" ** Darren asked Darien with hopeful puppy eyes.

"**Sure baby, you can eat here if she is still the girl I once know…for sure the smell of pizza will wake her up"** Darien replied with a small laugh remembering her ever-hungry girlfriend…

In a little while Katie observed that her mother is sniffing the air or her nose is moving while still eyes close…truly to Darien's joke, Serena slowly woke up to the smell of the food, which her kids are eating beside her in the bed.

"**Mommy!" **the twins simultaneously shouted upon seeing their mommy woke up & seated. Both unhanding their food to the plate to hug their mother.

"**Mommy, what happen?" **said Katie while Darren was saying** "Are you Okay mommy is there anything hurt? **

Serena was not yet able to see the others in the room focusing to her children she said **"Oh my little buddies…I love you so much, but care to say where are we?"** then Katie replied **"Mommy we are in the hotel with…"** realization of what happen earlier struck the blonde beauty as she did not anymore here what Katie were saying because she focus on the person next to her children, Darien… _what is he doing here in Japan…oh my God does he know…but even he knows I doubt he'll come here for them. He is happy with Rei & their kid…_

"…**I see, you are still the old Serena…waking up to the smell of food…You should eat, its past lunch time already …" **Darien broke the silence of Serena while handling Serena some glass of water which she took and drink. The kids are still munching and Darren handed a slice of pizza to his mother.

Sometime after they have quietly eaten their food the other guys, Andrew & Nathan get in the room and catch up with the blonde, successfully not mentioning of the bad memory in front of the kids. However, the happy normal ambiance was cut short after Katie asked why Mr Darien is silent. **"Mr Darien, I thought you are also friends with my mommy, why does you do not have adventures and prank stories with her like Uncle Andy & uncle Nathan?" **Seconds pass by the adults awkward situation

w as followed by Darren logical explanation **"ah, maybe you are not close friends with mom just plain acquaintances, maybe that is why you are not suggesting the we call you Uncle?" **but with a witty reply Darien break the tension, with a small smile he said "Nope, you can call me uncle if your mother wants me to be called as it is, or maybe there are other names she wants me to be called… but before that your mother and I would like to talk to discuss what my address should be…is it okay if your new Uncles continue their stories without us in the living room?"

After the other occupants of the room proceed outside the former couple are looking to each other before tear escaped from the eyes of the man in the side sofa. "I am sorry, I am sorry, I am truly sorry. Please forgive me Sere. I was an idiot for hurting the love of my life like that. I was so stupid to that… you told me that you were pregnant but then I ignored it and told you that you were just making it up…" Serena was not able to cut him off because he held up right hand **"Please Sere let me finish everything I say please…" **Darien begged while he kneeled beside Serena. Upon seeing her nod he continued **"I will not demand you to introduce me to them as their father…I know I do not have the right to be called Daddy, Papa, Father…after what I have done…but Serena please I want to be in their life…I know I should be asking you first if you have a husband or new love…but please even if I need to give up everything, be their nanny, their driver…I will do it…just please let me be in….even if just ordinary servant or nanny to be called in the first name basis, I will do it…I will accept it" **Observing Serena in his with continuous crying he dropped the bomb by saying **"I can give up everything Serena…just to be with them, know them, observe their growth, be part of their lives…. I am alone...Her pregnancy is not mine...another person that I hurt the most with my wrong decisions, I do not have any news on what happen to him, he is the father of the child. Jason, he is the father or Rei's child." **For minutes, only the sobbing of both parties was heard until Darien regain his mind and continues** "Haahh…my parents may not disowned me but the silent treatment that they had given me since the day I announced the divorce…they even took back the management of the company saying that they are not old enough to be bumming around the house. Actually, we are just here because we wanted to inspect a site for the restaurant chain that the boys with Lita founded. That corporation is the thing that help me stand up…but even with that and the help of our friends, something is still missing Sere…something that is killing me everyday…that the only remedy is to see you again and apologize…I am sorry my dear, my love…" **with that he look in Serena's eye still in kneeling position and put his right hand to his heart and left hand above Serena's hand. **"I am sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…what happened five years ago is the most idiotic and heartless worst mistake that I have done…I damaged my life by hurting the love of my life…I do not have the right to ask for your love again, but I am begging you to forgive me…I will make up to you and the kids forever and a day…"** as Darien stated these heartfelt words, Serena was beginning to crumple in deciding if forgiveness can be given to the still love of her life….


End file.
